The New Girl!
by misslovely144
Summary: Luna is a small town girl, who lives with her mother Aka. One day Luna and her mom finds out that Luna had a grandpa who die and left her with 750 billion and a billion dollar company (I have no idea what to name the company or what it manufacture) in Japan. But in order to get that she have to marry one of the 7 guys. What happens when she can't chooses?
1. Chapter 1

**The New Girl!**

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club and the characters associated with this very popular anime/manga does not belong to me except for my OC Luna Star and her mother Aka Star. Is going to be beast off of the original anime but it is not going to be the same. (I hope you understand what I'm trying to say)

Introducing:

Hi my name is Luna.

Hmmm… let me see… I'm a small town girl.

My favorite color is midnight blue just like my hair

My hair is long and wavy and no, I didn't die it, I was born with midnight blue hair.

I am 5" tall short I know.

I never been rich before.

And I'm really smart and a little shy when we first meet but a very outgoing person.

Oh and I love crabs!


	2. Chapter 2 The Fist day!

**The Fist day!**

A/N: I am so sorry for any misspelling, gamer, and punctuation. Although my native langue is English I am dyslexic and have trouble in this area. So please bear with me I'm trying my very best. Thank you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today I'm leaving my home and going straight to the school as soon of my plain touch the ground. I was already inroad to Ouran High School but I didn't want to miss my fist day. Once the plain stop and it was safe for me to get off there was a all-white limo waiting out front. The driver got out and in a very distinguished voice asked _"Miss. Star?"_ I nodded my head _"come this way if you please?"_ _**Omg I got my own Limo!**_ I wonder how my new school was going to be like. I said out loud to no one in particular.

The ride was taking too long and was so soothing I didn't even realize that I fell asleep. I awoke by the sound of my diver telling me we was here and do to the traffic we was 7houres late. He ask me if I wanted to go home I told him no that today I wanted to look at the school and the clubs even if I missed my classes for the day. And that I would call him when I'm ready to leave. He did a quick bow "oh no you don't have to bow to me in privet." "Very well he said" and turn around and drive off.

The school was very big and I visit a lot of clubs who knew there can be so many clubs. There was beauty club, earth club, math club, science club, self-defense club, photography club, anti-club, dark club, and so much more. Right now I just left the music club and was about to leave when I remember I had to visit one more club, the club with 7 guys which one of them I would have to choose to marry. Now where is this host club? I was walking around looking for the club when I found another music room. This was the third one so fare. It looks really big and I wanted to see if they had a real piano in this room. The other music rooms had a wired piano, I don't even think it was a piano, it looked nothing like one I ever seen.

When I open up the doors a blinding light came though, follow by a lot of red pelts. WELCOME was all I could hear before I saw 6 hot guys and one pretty girl that can easily be mistaken for a boy. On the left here was a very tall boy with black spiky hair follow by a cut short boy with blond hair. Two identical twins with orangey-red hair. " _ **I hope I will be able to tell them apart**_ " and a cool looking guy with glasses and next to him was a burnet girl who dress like a boy which is not uncommon in America (that's how I can tell she a girl) and lastly a overly bubbly blond boy with a rose in hand.

"H hi I'm new to this school and I was looking for the h-host club… "Look no further for you have found _**us**_ the Oruan Host Club" the overly bubbly one said as he prance around like a fool. I am "Tamaki the prince of this family" he was going on and on I couldn't take it anymore. Shut up just shut up! I scream once I realized what I did I cover my mouth and bow saying I'm so sorry I didn't mean to… All of the sudden the twins started laughing "ha ha she told you boss" they said in unison. "Tamaki stop growing mushroom you kind of deserve it for cutting her off when she was speaking." The girl said.

I look up and said excuse me Ms. but what is your name? All at once everything stop. There was not a noise made as every one look at me, eyes wide open and horror on their face. What did I say something wrong? How do you know I'm a girl and just who are you?

"Well ugh…um… my name is… I started to stutter.

Star? Miss Luna Star

Height 5'

Eye color brown

Hair color midnight blue

Favorite color same as her hair

Academic genius

And a commoner up until 3 days ago

The boy with the glasses said as he push them up said.

So you know a lot about me I interrupt him before he had that chance to say more. Yes I do he said he said. Well I don't appreciate you telling everyone about me without me getting to know y'all name … well I already know y'all name just not the person who it belong to but I'm guessing you the all-knowing Kayoyo he smile and nodded and you Mr. cutie pie must be honey. I said to the small boy and Moir to the tall one I got a yup from him. And I look at the rest for them to tell me which is who and they did.

Luna how did you know I was a girl? Yea the twins said while every one look at me waiting for my answer. I smile and said well were I'm from its not uncommon for woman to dress as boys so you can tell who's who. Everyone except Kayoyo looked at one another confuse and ask will wear are you from? I stood up prod and said why America of cost the land of the free. Every one look at me with excitement and ask a thousand question at once.

After I answered a lot of their question I told them that I will come as a guest and request a one on one with each of them and they all said yes. And that was the day I met the host club. Soon they will know the real reason I came to this school at least I get to know the real them be for I have to meet each of their parents, and they start to try to win my heart.


End file.
